


Two Men and a What Now?

by travels_in_time



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it is, it's drooling on Ray's shoelaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men and a What Now?

"Frase, I gotta tell you, that is the ugliest bird I've ever seen."

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow. "He's not a bird, Ray."

Ray narrowed his eyes at the tiny green--thing--that was nosing around on the floor, peering short-sightedly at Ray's shoes. "It's got wings."

"Yes." Fraser cleared his throat. "There are some things I've been meaning to tell you--"

The bird-thing hiccuped, and Ray's shoelaces caught fire.

"Hey! Hey!" He batted wildly at his feet. "What the hell--"

Fraser picked up the coffee mug from the end of the counter and upended it over Ray's shoes. The laces fizzled.

"I'm very sorry, Ray. He was only hatched last night. It'll take some time to get him trained."

Ray wiggled his toes cautiously. Nothing felt singed, only wet and squishy. "Fraser, where the _hell_ did you get a fire-breathing bird?"

"He's a dragon, Ray, and--"

"Oh, yeah, right, my mistake. 'Cause I forgot the part where you have _dragons_ in _Canada_."

"Well, it's the safest place for them, really. In the colder areas particularly, it's harder for them to accidentally set things on fire--" Ray drew a warning breath in, and Fraser hastily changed tack. "Anyway, Ray, he's only part dragon."

"Sure." Ray looked down and yelped. "What's it doing to my _shoes_ , make it stop whatever it's doing!"

Fraser knelt down and looked. "Oh." He looked up at Ray and, surprisingly, smiled. "He's sucking on your shoelaces. It appears that he's fond of the taste of coffee."

For that smile, Ray could put up with a lot. Including, he guessed, baby dragons. "Well, if he likes coffee, maybe he's not all bad."

He put out a hand and helped Fraser up. "So where'd you get the little guy?"

The smile was gone; Fraser was looking extraordinarily uncomfortable suddenly. Ray recognized that look. If Fraser'd been wearing The Uniform he'd be tugging at the collar right now.

"I...er...this is going to be a little difficult for you to believe..."

Ray made an impatient hand motion, and Fraser continued. "You remember that on my last trip to the Territories, I was bitten?"

Ray nodded. "By a confused beaver, you said, which, whatever, all wildlife is nuts if you ask me."

"I'm afraid I misled you, Ray." Fraser was looking really embarrassed now. "It wasn't a beaver. It was a dragon. To be precise, it was a were-dragon."

"Of course it was, Fraser." Ray rolled his eyes. "So now you're a were-dragon too."

Now Fraser was looking relieved, smiling at Ray again like he'd just won some kind of prize or something. "I should have realized you'd understand."

"What I understand is that you are a giant freak and I will never understand anything about you. But that's okay. You wanna be a were-dragon, you go right ahead. I'm good."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Ray. You see, the interesting thing--well, one of the many interesting things--about the Canadian were-dragon is that both the males and the females are capable of egg-laying." Fraser bent over and gently scooped up the baby dragon, who had gone to sleep draped over Ray's shoes. "The full moon was last night. There is a chance that he'll take human form in the next couple of days as the moon wanes. Of course, having been born in dragon form, he may remain that way. We won't know for sure for some time yet." He cradled the dragon tenderly. "He'll need a name. I was rather hoping for your input in that area."

The look he was directing at Ray now was...hopeful, almost, and anxious, and Ray sighed inwardly, because he _knew_ Fraser, he _knew_ how this was going to go, and he had to ask the question anyway.

"Frase. Baby dragons do not just pop out of eggs by themselves. You wanna tell me where this particular one came from?"

"Well, Ray." And now Fraser was looking embarrassed once more, but as he met Ray's eyes, whatever he saw there had that smile tugging at the corners of his mouth again. "As you'll recall, I have been suggesting that we use condoms for some time now."

**Author's Note:**

> People kept posting dragon eggs all over my flist, and this happened.


End file.
